Doctor Who: The Discovery
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Doctor and Donna are in the Tardis and the recieve a phone call to come to Area 57,to check out Something they found. Turns out to be a Cyberman.Only to see on tv a clip of the Dalek Emperor.


**Doctor Who: Chapter One: The discovery.**

On board the Tardis, the Doctor, and Donna are travelling to somewhere in time, but the cell phone in the Tardis begins to ring. Donna looked at the Doctor and said, "Is that your phone ringing?".

The Doctor leaned over to pick up his phone, then picked up the phone and said, "Hello, yes this this the Doctor. I am on my way. " He closed up the cell phone, and pushed a few buttons on the Tardis, then headed to Colorado Springs at a base right next to lake George. Back at Military base, some military personnel await the Doctor's arrival at the base. Tom, who was a Lieutenant, and has been one for the last year, turned to Nikki and said, "Who is this Doctor anyway, and what's his last name?"

"He's a timelord the last, and travels in his Tardis. You mean the Doctor's? He has none. His name is Who," replied Nikki. Nikki has been a Colonel in the military for the last 5 years, since witnessing the deaths of her team in Iraq. Since then she has been working in Colorado Springs, doing secret stuff that is top secret, to do with aliens and recently the Doctor.

"What kind of name is who?" asked Tom.

The Military base has been at Lake George for about 50 years. The base is also known, as Area 70, a secret base that does not exist on any maps. Only a handful of Presidents and Prime Ministers know about this base. The leader of the base is with them. His name is Admiral Fredricks. He had met the Doctor a few years back during Christmas. The Admiral looked at his personnel and said, "When the Doctor arrives at this base, I want him taken to see the creature we found." Tom looked back at the Admiral and said, "I'll show the Doctor the creature when he arrives."

"Thanks Tom."replied the Admiral.

Tom nodded to the Admiral. Suddenly they hear the noises of the Tardis and the Tardis appeared in front of them. Inside the Doctor looked at Donna and said, "Welcome to the year 2008."

"Where in 2008, are we ?" asked Donna.

"Welcome to a base in Colorado Springs U.S.A. Donna," replied the Doctor.

The Doctor and Donna left the Tardis and saw Admiral Fredricks and the two other soldiers with him. The Doctor saw them standing there waiting for them. Doctor looked at the Admiral and smiled and said, " Fredricks it's been a long time. What has it been ...2 years? Donna I 'd like you to meet Colonel Fredricks."

Fredricks looked at the Doctor and said, "It's Admiral now."

"They gave you that promotion after all. Congratulation Fredricks," replied the Doctor.

"In those 2 years Doctor,you weren't able to find out your last name?" asked Admiral.

"Been too busy fighting alien threats, I never had time to find out, but I do have a daughter now." replied the Doctor.

"A daughter? How's that possible?" asked Tom.

It's a long story. And you are?" asked the Doctor.

"My name is Tom. I am a Lieutenant, Doctor," replied Tom.

"Nice to meet you Tom," said, the Doctor.

Fredricks turned to look at Tom and said, "Tom leave the Doctor alone, and show him the creature we found."

Tom nodded at Fredrick, and he pointed the way and he and the Doctor begin heading that direction. while Donna stayed there a minute to introduce herself.

"What did you find that you need my help with?" asked the Doctor.

The Admiral and his staff go and shake Donna's hand and she said, "Nice to meet you all". "I'll take you to it? It's right this way? Then they all follow the Admiral and the Doctor three floors down. They head down to Sector 57. Sector 57 was created over 10 years ago. Only recently has Admiral Fredricks found out about this sector in the base. Once there the Doctor puts his glasses on , and watched as, two military personnel uncovered the thing that was found. The Doctor was shocked at what he saw.

"Cybermen. Where was this found?" asked the Doctor.

"We found this buried in the rock three floor down, while creating a new section for the base." replied Fredricks.

"How long has this Cybermen been here." asked the Doctor.

"He has been here on this base for about 10 years." replied admiral Fredricks.

The Doctor looked at Fredricks and said, "10 years. and only now, you tell me that you have him."

"We were under orders. I only found out a few days ago." replied Fredrick.

"I wonder why and who keep this quiet." asked the Doctor.

Fredricks looked at the Doctor, and said, "Doctor If you'd like I can bring you the files on the Cybermen."

The Doctor looked back at the Admiral and said, "Yes I would like to read the files on the Cyberman."

Admiral Fredricks turned and headed to a telephone and said, "Lieutenant Kate, please bring the Cybermanto Sector 57.

Lieutenant Kate on the other end of the phone said, "Yes sir, I'll bring the files to Sector 57."

The both hang up there phone's, and Lieutenant Kate heads to get the files then heads to Sector 57.

Lieutenant Kate has been in the military in Britan for the past 5 years, 3 of those years, were spent at Torchwood with her commanding officer, whos name is Colonel Kinky, who has been in the miltary for the past 20 years, but the last 5 years working for Torchwood. She has continued to work on secret projects since the invasion by the Cybermen and Daleks. She has seen alot of aliens, and strange things in her 20 years, but other compared to what she saw at Torchwood.

It's ever since the invasion of 2 years ago, when her and her team were on the front lines. Lieutenant Kate enter's Sector 57, and saw the Doctor standing over the dead Cybermen. The Doctor saw Kate walk in and said, "Hi, and you are?"

Kate looked at the Doctor and said, "My name is Lieutenant Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate. Are you from Britain? asked the Doctor.

"Yes I am from there, but was transferred here, since I was familar with the Cybermen."

"What do you mean that your familar with them." asked the Doctor.

"I was at Torchwood, the day the Daleks and Cybertron invaded London. My team fought them and Lost alot of good friends that day. Sorry to hear about Rose Doctor." replied Lieutenant Kate.

"Yes, Thank you. She was lucky to be sent to a Alternate Universe, only to return again the Daleks three months ago. replied the Doctor.

"Where's Rose now? asked Lieutenant Kate.

The Doctor said, "Home safe with her family."

Kate hands over to the Doctor the files and said, "Here are the files Doctor."

The Doctor said, " Thank you Kate."

The Doctor begins to read the files for abourt 20 mins then Donna looked at the Doctor and said, "Doctor...".

"Yes Donna?" asked the Doctor.

"How's is it possible a Cybermen ended up here?" asked Donna.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." replied the Doctor.

"How Doctor?" asked Tom.

The Doctor takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the Cybermen, and pushed a few button the the Screwdriver.

"What are you going to go with that Doctor?" asked Donna.

"I'm trying to interface the Cybermen's eyes to see what they saw before they died." replied the Doctor.

"Like a blackbox?" asked Nikki.

"Exactly."replied the Doctor.

It's takes a few mins to interface, but the Doctor gets it done. On the T.V screen they see the transmission from the Cybermen. There are all shocked at what they saw. The Doctor was surprised at what he has just seen on the t.v. Donna and the others are surprised by what they saw, considering this was the first time they ever saw creatures from outerspace.

Donna said, "You did it Doctor."

"Thanks Donna. This can't be right?" replied the Doctor.

"What can't be right Doctor?" asked Donna.

"According to this. They've travelled into the past." replied the Doctor.

"What year?" asked Tom.

"Davros? It can't be?" replied the Doctor.

To be continued...


End file.
